youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:YoungJusticeFan/YoungJusticeFan's Blog Post
Future Team Members First of all, I'm clearly happy that Roy joined the Team again, as you can tell:) Too bad he only stayed for like 2 eps. And Rocket is also schedueled to be part of the Team (and she's voiced by Kittie, whoever the hell that is). Yay, I guess. I do like Rocket though. And also Zatannas' part of the Team now. Don't know why so many perople hate her. I kind of do, but M'gann will always be #1 on my hate list. Don't ask why. But anyways, I'm excited for new members. I mean, personally I was happy with the Team members. Then Zatanna showed up. Not a huge fan of... that. If there were to have more team members, these are the people I'd at least like to see on there: (And there in no particular order) Girls- #Stephanie Brown-Robin/Spoiler #Bette Kane-Flamebird (Even though she already appeared) #Rose Wilson-Ravager #Mia Dearden-Speedy Boys- #Eddie Bloomberg-Kid Devil #Victor Stone-Cyborg #Bart Allen-Impulse #Blue Beetle (Thank god he's here!) Why Everyone Hates Zatanna So, not really exactly sure why everyone hates Zatanna. My guess is either: A) She's more perky in this version, B) Everyone liked her as an adult, C) She's probably gonna turn out to be all teenybopper, or D) She's just like another Miss Martian. Either way, she's annoying.I think so, don't you? But you know, I can see some reasons to like her. I mean she's got pretty good potential to be on the same level as her dad. And after she lost him, I almost cried. Almost. But I like the fact shes rebellious. Just she's a little girly. Maybe it's just the way Lacey Chabert voiced her. And if they wanted her to have a little cute voice, they could have gotten Danielle Judovits to voice her. Maybe some people don't like magicians. Or maybe some people are just not a fan of Zatanna in the comics either. My Favorite Characters New 2016 Team #Blue Beetle #Beast Boy #Batgirl #Robin #Wonder Girl #Lagoon Boy 2010-2011 Team #Artemis #Superboy #Kid Flash #Robin #Rocket #Zatanna #Aqualad #Miss Martian My Favorite Episodes #Performance #Insecurity #Homefront #Misplaced #Humanity #Denial #Revelation #Targets #Alpha Male #Agendas #Secrets #Terrors #Infiltrator #Coldhearted #Bereft #Drop-Zone #Schooled #Failsafe #Disordered #Fireworks #Downtime #Independence Day #Image #Welcome to Happy Harbor Invasion #Bloodlines #Alienated #Depths #Beneath #Salvage #Earthlings #Happy New Year Invasion and Auld Acquaintance Reactions So, many of you hate the new season and some may like it. Well, I'm not a huge fan of it. I can keep on typing all these reasons why I hate it. But, that can take a while. So, I'm just going to name a few: And I'm trying not to sound stupid or fangirlish about any of this. Cuz I really hate it if I sounded like a little fangirl. The time skip for instance. I HATE IT! Obviously a lot happened between those 5 years and I hate the fact that they had to skip it. Anything could of happened. Like someone died. Or someone went evil. Maybe even got married of had kids. So far things like what happened to Artemis, Wally and Kaldur has been revealed. Artemis and Wally got together and are living together while appearantly Aqualad became evil after finding out Black Manta was his dad and Tula died. We also found out that Roy and Cheshire married eachother and she left him and appearantly had a baby. Wow, I'll admit it I didn't have that coming. Seriously, if your gonna have a time skip and are planning to reveal valuable secrets at least reveal them in later episodes and not the first four episodes. Kind of ruins the suspense to it. Also the fact that the first thing they reveal is the Superboy and Mi'gann broke up. Because appearantly what happened to there relationship matters more than what happened to the other four or everything else. I also don't like the new team. In "Usual Suspects" they all finally came clean with all there secrets and were really working well all together. But to them, it would make a better show if not everybody cooperated and worked well together. Plus, Rocket just joined and we wanted to see what happened since theres only been two episodes from season one giving her bigger roles and I really liked her. But it's fine, it's fine. Also, there are some things I like. Such as Beast Boy and Blue Beetle. Those are pretty much the members of the new team I like most. Blue Beetle is adorable and funny and awesome. I kind of like how he and Superboy work together. And the Team thinks hes a nut for talking to himself. And Gar is freaking adorable too. He and Miss Martian are both cute together. I like Miss Martian a little better now. And Zatanna still hasn't found a way to get Zatara out of the Helmet of Fate (which I think is sad). Now for Auld Acquaintance. I thought it was pretty good. It wasn't my favorite, but it was good. It was shocking to find out Roy the whole time was a clone and the real Roy was in Cadmus. By the way, THE GUY WAS MISSING A FREAKING ARM!!!!! Also the kisses... didn't really make feel like others. I hated it. I mean, maybe sometimes, deep down, I'd secretly ship something. But, honestly I'm not a shipper. The kisses I wish didn't happen. Maybe they could have just made a better scene for kisses. Miss Martian and Superboy were already a couple so they're okay. But others might have wanted a better kiss for Wally and Artemis. Not me but others. I didn't really care. I mean, in the future, they were the only ones to actually stay together after five years. Robin and Zatanna kissing kind of weirded me out. Maybe it was because they were a little young or because they look more like brother and sister than a couple. And Rocket and Kaldur's kiss was sad. We just got her for like two episodes and-BAM! they kiss two isn't enough! I like the Team and Justice League fight as well and the whole Superboy and Robin collab. So there are a lot of things I'm dissapointed about and things I like overall Invasion is pretty good and Auld Acquaintance were both pretty good. Category:Blog posts